londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of cycle routes in London
From the longer Wikipedia page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_cycle_routes_in_London For those cycling in, around or across London a network of cycleways called the London Cycle Network exists within the London Metropolitan Area as well as an emerging network of "Cycle Superhighways". Also a number of national and international cycling routes pass through, or originate in, London. * 0 7 Stations Circular, City - (Waterloo) – Westminster – (Paddington) – (Kings Cross) * 1 NCN, Dartford - Greenwich – (Lea Valley) – Tottenham – (Edmonton) - Waltham Abbey * 2 A2, Bexleyheath, Eltham, Greenwich - Central London / Westminster * 3 old A3, (Esher) - Kingston - (Wandsworth) – Battersea - Central London * 4 NCN. Greenwich - Westminster or Central London – (Barnes) - Kingston - Windsor * 5 old A5, (Elstree) - Edgware – Kilburn – Westminster – Battersea * 6 Barnet - Camden – (West End) – (Waterloo) - Elephant and Castle * 6 NCN, Paddington – (Alperton) - Uxbridge * 7 Elephant and Castle - City - (Finsbury Park) - Wood Green – (Southgate) * 8 Includes Market Porters & 7 Stations, Hammersmith - (Paddington) - (Angel) - Hackney – (Wanstead) * 9 Epping – (Chingford) - Walthamstow - Hackney - City * 10 A10, Cheshunt - Enfield - Tottenham - City – (Southwark Bridge) - Elephant and Castle * 11 A11, Epping - (Woodford) - (Leytonstone) - Stratford - City * 12 A12, Romford - Ilford - Stratford - City * 13 NCN, Purfleet – Rainham – (Royal Docks) – City * 12 A13, Tilbury - Rainham - (Canning Town) – City * 14 Islington – Finsbury Park – Hornsey - Alexander Palace * 15 (Upminster) - Barking - (Canning Town) - City * 16 Newham Greenway, Beckton – Stratford – (Cambridge Heath) * 17 Greenwich Park – Lewisham – Catford – Beckenham, West Wickham * 18 Dartford - Erith - Woolwich - Greenwich * 19 Dartford - Bexleyheath - Greenwich * 20 A20, Swanley - (Chislehurst) – Lewisham – (Deptford) – (Surrey Docks) * 20 NCN Wandle Trail, Carshalton – (Wandsworth) * 21 NCN Waterlink Way, Greenwich – Lewisham - Catford – (Elmers End) – (New Addington) - Crawley * 22 Orpington - Bromley – Catford - Peckham - Central London * 23 A23, Purley - Croydon - Crystal Palace - (Camberwell) - Central London * 24 Carshalton – (Wandsworth) * 25 South Circular - Woolwich - Catford - (Clapham) – (Barnes) * 26 Eltham - Crystal Palace – Streatham – (Wandsworth) – Hammersmith – (Willesden) * 27 Part A21, Sevenoaks - Bromley - Crystal Palace – Battersea * 28 Bromley – Lee - Greenwich * 29 Sutton – Wimbledon – Wandsworth * 30 A30, Staines - (Osterley) * 31 A3 Kingston by-pass parallel, Leatherhead - (Hook) – (New Malden) - Hammersmith * 32 (Ewell) – Kingston – (Whitton)? - Hounslow - Hayes * 33 Leatherhead - (Chessington) - Kingston - Richmond * 34 (Sunbury) – Hounslow – (Southall) * 35 A315 - Staines - Hounslow - (Chiswick) - Hammersmith * 36 A316 - (Sunbury) - Twickenham - Hammersmith * 37 A316 parallel, (Feltham) - Twickenham - Richmond – (Wandsworth) - Central London * 38 Wimbledon – Putney - Westminster * 39 A4020 Uxbridge Road - Uxbridge - Ealing - (Shepherd's Bush) - Central London * 40 A40 (Hillingdon) - (Greenford) – (Hanger Lane) - Central London * 41 Uxbridge Road parallel, (Acton) – Ealing – (Hayes) * 42 Grand Union Canal, Westminster - Hayes * 44 A4 - Slough - (Osterley) – Hammersmith – (Hyde Park Corner) * 45 Harrow - Wembley - Kensington – Battersea * 46 (Fulham) – (Willesden) * 47 (Queen's Park) – Wembley – (Kenton) * 48 Kilburn – Wembley – (Kingsbury) * 49 (Hendon) - Harrow - (Pinner) – (Northwood) * 50 (Marylebone) – (Hendon) - Potters Bar * 54 (Alexandra Palace) - Wood Green – Tottenham - Walthamstow * 55 Barking - Ilford – (Wanstead) * 57 (Dagenham) - Epping * 58 (Rainham) – Romford - Epping * 59 (Rainham) – (Harold Hill) * 60 (Collier Row) * 61 Romford – (Bedfords Park) * 62 Greenwich – (Forest Hill) * 63 Greenwich - Bromley * 64 (Greenwich Dome) – (Mottingham) * 67 Bromley (Chislehurst) - Woolwich * 68 Bexley – (Abbey Wood) * 69 Orpington – (Bexley) - Dartford * 73 Croydon – Wimbledon - Richmond * 74 Streatham - Wimbledon - Kingston – Feltham - Heathrow * 75 Woolwich - Eltham - Bromley - Croydon - Sutton - Kingston - Twickenham - Ealing * 76 Orpington - Croydon – Sutton - (Ewell) * 77 (New Beckenham) - (South Croydon) - (Ewell) * 84 (Park Royal) – (Hendon) * 85 Barnet - Hendon – (Hanger Lane) - Ealing * 86 (Brentford) - Ealing - (Perivale) - (Sudbury) * 87 (Brentford) - (Hanwell) - (Greenford) – (Rayners Lane) * 88 A312, Feltham - (Hayes by pass), - (South Ruislip) - (Rayners Lane) - Edgware * 89 (Heathrow) - (West Drayton) - Uxbridge - (Hatch End) - (Stanmore) - Barnet Category:Transport in London